Creepy Crawlers
Creepy Crawlers is an American animated series produced by Saban Entertainment and based on the ToyMax toy line of the same name. The series aired in syndication from October 4, 1994 to March 30, 1996. Plot The series focuses on Chris Carter, a self-described "normal kid" who is interested in magic. While working at the Magic Shop of bitter discredited stage illusionist Professor Googengrime, Chris designed and built a device he called "The Magic Maker", ostensibly for use in some unspecified magic trick. One fateful night, a particular once-every-thousand-years planetary alignment, the Magical Millennium Moment, rained down cosmic energies on the shop, which somehow made the Magic Maker capable of creating strange, man-sized bug/magic trick composite mutant creatures. The three creatures formed that night, Hocus Locust, Volt Jolt and T-3 (dubbed "Goop-Mandos" by Googengrime), despite looking bizarre, turned out to be friendly, and joined forces with Chris, but Googengrime kept the Magic Maker when Chris and the Goop-Mandos escaped from the shop. Each episode thereafter concerned Googengrime's latest attempt to gain power and conquer the world with a Magic Maker-created "Crime Grime" monster, and Chris and The Goop-Mandos' efforts to stop him, and retrieve the Magic Maker from his evil clutches. As the series went on, more Goop-Mandos were created. In addition, a young girl named "Sammy" Reynolds became a close ally of the group. Some sitcom style humor was derived by the concept that the Goop-Mandos were required to recharge after missions by hanging upside-down in the large closet in Chris' room. This concept was derived from a small oozing hourglass-like device housed in the lower torso of each Goop-Mando Action Figure. Although the Carter parents never made an appearance on the show (their voices were heard off-screen in a few episodes), Chris' older brother Todd, a vain and surly "valley dude", was constantly suspicious of the extracurricular goings-on around the house. Furthermore, when the Goop-Mandos needed transportation to a battle site, they would often confiscate Todd's custom dune buggy, using doses of "Goop" to transform it temporarily into the Goozooka "Crawler Cruiser" assault Vehicle. The villains used a similar vehicle called the Bug-Eyed Bomber. At the Opening of Season Two, Professor Googengrime created a formula, Super Goop, to try and destroy the Goop-Mandos, but it backfired, furthering their mutations. The Goop-Mandos changed colors, gained new abilities and became much stronger. Characters Chris Carter (voiced by Reed Waxman) - Creator of the Magic Maker. The Mysterious Magical Millennium Moment has thrown Chris into a world of magic, monsters and awesome battles, as he and his Goop-Mandos must fight Professor Googengrime and his creatures and try and take back the Magic Maker before Professor Googengrime takes over the world. In some episodes, he participates in fights using a boomerang. Samantha "Sammy" Reynolds (voiced by Melody Lee) — A pretty but tomboyish girl, Sammy is one of Chris' closest friends (and possibly his girlfriend). Fit and courageous, she would occasionally save the day, but complain that villains (and occasionally the heroes) would overlook her solely because she is a girl. During an episode when Chris was infected by Goop and began transforming into a human-bug hybrid, he and Sammy went to the school dance together. Chris' older brother Todd is apparently interested in her, which also aided the Goop-Mandos' plots on occasion. Volt Jolt (voiced by Jan Rabson) — Created from a floating light bulb and based on a lightning bug, Volt Jolt is one of the three original Goop-Mandos, he always wore a pair of lightning shaped shades. He has electrical powers and can fire electricity to zap the Crime Grimes. T-3 (voiced by Jonny K. Lamb) — Short for Tick Trick Tick, T-3 was created from a pack of cards and based on a tick, T-3 is one of the original Goop-Mandos who is the largest of the group and is their strong man. He is able to fire card-like darts shaped like the different suits with amazing speed and accuracy. He also has a "little buddy" named T-Flea based on a flea that he kept with him. T-3 must also have had some trace of a "shell game" in his genetic code, for his shoulder pads resembled huge walnut shells, and T-Flea could usually be found hiding beneath them. Hocus Locust (voiced by Tony Pope) — Created from rope tricks and based on a locust, Hocus Locust is one of the original Goop-Mandos and is the jokester of the group, always having fun, and often lapsing into inane celebrity impersonations. He has rope coiled around his body which he can control to attack or use for many other purposes, he also is the only Goop-Mando to have four arms. After the Goop-Mandos get their upgrade his rope becomes nylon cords with sharp ends. Sting Ring (voiced by Tyrone Week) — Created from inter-connecting rings and based on a wasp, Sting Ring was accidentally created when some rings fell into the Magic Maker. At first they mistook him for a Crime Grime but quickly realised he was one of them. He has the power to throw his rings with great power to knock out or cut up enemies. He also could give the group wings which allowed them to fly. After the Goop-Mandos' upgrade his rings are able to do many new things like exploding and many other things. Commantis (voiced by Cam Clarke) — Created from kung fu/karate and samurai movie tapes and based on a mantis, Commantis was created when Spooky Goopy accidentally dropped his videotapes into the Magic Maker. Professor Googengrime tried to get him to join him, but after realizing he was evil, Commantis joined up with the Goop-Mandos. Commantis is noble like a samurai and carries two samurai swords on his back which he can use to slice up opponents and is able to throw his voice. After the Goop-Mandos' upgrade he is able to blend into his surroundings. T-4 — In the second season Googengrime accidentally created T-3's "little brother", T-4, in an attempt to reprogram T-3. The ploy backfired when T-3 fired a few card-darts into a hose connected to the Magic Maker, which turned into T-4. T-4 has four heads and is stronger than T-3, but not as smart. Fire Eyes — Created from chillies, peppers, hot sauce and various other hot stuff and based on a firefly. Fire Eyes was created to help combat an ice monster created by Professor Googengrime to freeze the city. He is able to shoot heat beams from his eyes, instantly melting stuff. Professor Googengrime (voiced by Tony Pope) — A failed illusionist who after discovering the Magic Maker decides to try take over the world, he begins to create monsters to help but is constantly stopped by the Goop-Mandos. His first creation and constant companion is Spooky Goopy. His motto is "Make, bake, overtake!" The Professor's last name has been spelled two different ways, depending on the source: "Googengrime" according to elements referencing the TV Show, and "Guggengrime", an alternate spelling used by ToyMax in their product literature. Spooky Goopy (voiced by Cam Clarke impersonating Peter Lorre) — Professor Googengrime's right-hand monster, a green skeletal monster with handcuffs for hands. He is able to use his cuffs to capture monsters for Professor Googengrime and often serves as comic relief. He wears a talking Top Hat (voiced by Jan Rabson) with which he is usually arguing. Episodes Creepy Crawlers has a total of 23 episodes spread over 2 seasons that were produced from October 1994 to March 1996. The show aired sporadically on weekends through the spring of 1996, airing a total of 22 episodes during its two-year run. One Extra Episode, "Return of The Crime Grimes", never aired on broadcast TV, but was later released on Home Video, serving as a bridge between the events of Season One and Season Two. Toy Line A line of 12 action figures were made by ToyMax in conjunction with the show, as well as the Goozooka Assault vehicle. A "Creepy Crawlers Action Figure Playset" was depicted in the 1994 ToyMax toy booklet, but was apparently not produced. Each figure came with a metal mold for use with the Creepy Crawlers toy oven, to make custom accessories for the figure using Plasti-Goop. Category:1994 Premieres Category:Syndicated Shows Category:Shows Category:1996 Endings